efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 49
|debut= none |return= none |withdraw= |pre= FSC #48 |nex= FSC #50|image = }} March 2013 saw the 49th edition of Forum Song Contest, held in Düsseldorf in Germany after Lena's victory with her song "Stardust" in the preceding edition. The German FSC jury decided to reproduce Eurovision Song Contest 2011, as the competition was held in Esprit Arena and was hosted by Anke Engelke and Stefan Raab. 29 countries participated in FSC 49 - the fewest number of participants in over two years. Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Denmark and Taiwan were the withdrawing juries. French artist Nolwenn Leroy won this edition with her entry "Juste Pour Me Souvenir", scoring 163 points. Norway placed second with 150 points and the Netherlands completed the top three with a score of 141. Overall, six entries reached more than 100 points. On the other hand, Portugal's entry "Without You" by DJ Mayna and Débora Ghira went home without a single point. The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Düsseldorf, the capital city of the German state of North Rhine - Westphalia and centre of the Rhine - Ruhr metropolitan region. Düsseldorf is an international business and financial centre and is renowned for its fashion and trade fairs, as well as, in the recent years, its top telecommunication centres. As the 7th most populous city in Germany - with an urban population of about 1.5 million (Düsseldorf region), Düsseldorf is one of the country's 5 global cities. Culturally, Düsseldorf isThe well known for : its Academy of Fine Arts (the ‘Kunstakademie Düsseldorf’), its highly acclaimed Opera-house the ‘Deutsche Oper am Rhein’ (see picture below), its local Theatre ‘Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus’, its pioneering influence on electronic/experimental music (‘Kraftwerk’), its beer (the local ‘Altbier’), and its relatively large Japanese community. As a city by the river Rhine, Düsseldorf is a stronghold and a definite center stage for the popular Rhenish Carnival celebrations. Some main sights in the city are: Altstadt (‘Old Town’, an historic square in the heart of Düsseldorf), Rheinturm (the city’s impressive 240 meter tall telecommunication tower - and region landmark), the Rathaus (Town Hall, historic building from 1573 situated on Marktplatz in the heart of the old town), Hofgarten (Düsseldorf’s largest park area) , the St. Lambertus Kirche (old city church), the Museum Kunstpalast (famous art museum), the ‘Frank Gehry’ buildings in the Düsseldorf media harbour area (called the 'MedienHafen'), the ISS Dome (a multi-use indoor arena) and the well known Esprit Arena. The Venue The Host venue for FSC March 2013 is the Esprit Arena, a multi-functional football stadium in Düsseldorf. It was originally known as: the ‘LTU Arena’. It was built in the period: 2002 - 2004 to replace the former Rheinstadion at the same site near the Rhine. The stadium, which hosts the local football-team Fortuna Düsseldorf, holds around 55.000 and has a closable roof. Many music events, music festivals & concerts have taken place in the arena, but internationally it is perhaps best known for having hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 2011 (after Lena’s Eurovision 2010 Oslo-victory). The Hosts Anke Engelke (Fischer) (born on 21st December 1965) is a popular German comedian, actress and voice-over actress (film) born in Montréal, Quebec, in Canada. Engelke moved to Köln (Cologne) in 1971 with her parents. She was a television presenter for several years, - and also has experience as an actress (including her voice-over work) & as a comedian. In December 2009, she hosted the European Film Awards ceremony , a role she would repeat in 2010, 2011 and 2012. In May 2011, she hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf, Germany alongside Stefan Raab and Judith Rakers. Recently, in February 2013, she hosted the German national final for the Eurovision Song Contest 2013, “Unser Song für Malmö”, organized by the public broadcasters NDR and ARD. Stefan Raab (born on 20th October 1966) is a popular , but also somewhat controversial , German entertainer, television host , comedian and musician. Stefan began his television career hosting the comedy show ‘Vivasion’ in 1993, and has been hosting the late-night comedy show ‘TV total’ since 1999 , as well as being the man behind several other German tv-shows . Stefan has received many awards for his sizeable work in the entertainment business , including the 'Deutscher Fernsehpreis' (the German Television Award). He is also well known for his recurring role as producer, writer and performer of several German entries to the Eurovision Song Contest. In May 2011 , he hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 in Düsseldorf , Germany alongside Anke Engelke and Judith Rakers. The Show Recap video: The Results Despite not participating, Azerbaijan, Canada and Sweden all voted and subsequently returned in FSC 50. The winner Nolwenn Leroy - Juste Pour Me Souvenir